


Tiny Giants (Made of Tinier Giants)

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person Maou can ask about gender roles in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Giants (Made of Tinier Giants)

Gender roles and sex are two of the weirdest things about Japan and humans in general.

In Ente Isla, you fucked who you wanted to fuck, assuming that they also wanted to fuck you. You didn't worry about whether they were a man or a woman or neither. You didn't even worry about whether they had goat legs or a lizard tail. You just made it work out for the two, sometimes three, of you.

Japan is a lot different. In this area, as in most areas regarding humans that he can't figure out from magazines or a book at the library, Maou goes to Chiho for advice.

Maybe he shouldn't have.

"B-boys and girls?" Chiho looks flustered. "Y-y-you're asking me about, wh-what boys and girls do?"

"There are a lot of presupposed roles that men and women have here that don't exist on Ente Isla." Maou keeps his tone serious as he explains, pen poised to take notes. "To not raise suspicion on my climb to the top, I have to better fit in with those roles, so I thought I would ask a native that I trust."

She nods and tries to catch her breath. "Well, um. Things women do are like- take Ashiya-san. He cooks, he cleans, he helps you with your fashion choices, he stays at home while you go off to work, right? Those are all things that women are supposed to do."

Maou raises an eyebrow. "We can't starve to death just because we're all men in the stronghold. And we can't afford to live on delivery and takeout on our budget either."

"That's not what I mean! Men do these things when they have to, but they're just not... _manly_. Men are supposed to do things like go to jobs and play sports and fix stuff at home when it breaks," Chiho says, "and talk about cars a lot."

"I don't have a car... should I talk about how much I'd like one?" he asks.

"I think it'd sound a little weird... But, don't worry, even if you do sound suspicious, people aren't going to be suspicious that you're a demon overlord, so that's fine!" she answers with a bright smile.

"Then what are they going to be suspicious of?" Maou asks. His eyebrow keeps going higher.

She squeaks. "Um, well, um... They might think... that you like men...?"

"But I do."

Chiho squeaks and her face goes as read as a tomato. "N-no, no, that means something different than what you're thinking-!"

Maou interrupts. "I'm assuming you mean 'like' as in 'be willing to have sex with', which is a stupid definition if you ask me. There's not even a word for just wanting one or the other on Ente Isla. You don't have a word for just having sex with people with brown hair, or people with goat hooves, do you?"

Chiho silently shakes her head 'no'. Words don't seem to be coming to her.

"Human culture is weird." Maou takes a few last notes. "Thanks for telling me all this. I couldn't go to anybody else, so-"

"Maou-san." Chiho clears her throat. "E-e-even if you don't have a word for it... you do still like girls too, right?"

Maou nods without hesitating.

Chiho relaxes just a little. "Okay. Y-you're welcome."


End file.
